fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
HC Tetsucabra
(Frozen Seaway only) |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} HC Tetsucabra is a HC Variant of Tetsucabra, created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation This Tetsucabura is truly a mystery to the Guild but most believe its an older individual. The HC Tetsucabra is still being researched by the Guild but recently, the Guild discovered that there are some toxins in their skin. Aesthetic Differences Green mucus on bottom jaws, blue eyes, three pairs horns on head, longer tusk, and bright yellow tail. Attacks and Moves HC Tetsucabra shares the same attacks as Tetsucabra and Drilltusk Tetsucabra. Fatigue Bites: Unlike normal Tetsucabra, it can take a hunter's stamina just by biting the hunter. Triple Mucus Spit: The HC Tetsucabra can shoot 3 mucus balls out of its mouth at once. No Mounts!: Now when hunters try to jump on the Tetsucabra's back, it will act quickly and counter it by lunging forward. If a hunter is on its back, it won't just try to knock the hunter off its back but it will also fight normally and attack other hunters occasionally. Double Boulder Toss: The HC Tetsucabra will move its head back before using its tusk to push a boulder forward and throw it at any hunters in front of it. It will then jump backwards and throw another one after the first one. Amphibious Ambush: The HC Tetsucabra will burrow underground before lunging out of the ground and trying to grab a hunter with its powerful jaws. If the Tetsucabra grabs a hunter, it will chew them before burping them out of his mouth. If the Tetsucabra fails to grab a hunter, it will just charge forward at one random hunter. Jumping Mucus Ball: The HC Tetsucabra will jump up into the air before shooting down a ball of mucus like Rajang. Bouncing Mucus Balls: In Rage Mode, the Tetsucabra's three mucus balls will bounce two times before landing on the ground. Flying Boulder Lunge: After picking up a boulder, it will jump into the air and throw it before rushing forward, knocking it at hunters to run them over. The boulder will break into pieces if it hits something. Mucus Spray: While jumping backwards or forward, the Tetsucabra will sometimes spray mucus in front of it in order to quickly launch itself back. In Rage Mode, it will do this to counter some attacks. Gaseous Belch: The HC Tetsucabra will stand in place for a few seconds with its eyes close before burping. A gas will appear around it after the Tetsucabra burps and will cause Soiled if hunters are hit by it. =Tainted Tetsucabra= Title Tainted Oni Frog Explanation This Tetsucabra is an old individual that has lived for a long time and avoided contact with hunters for a long time. It was discovered to be an old Tetsucabra and that as they get older they start to gain toxins in their skin. Strangely, these toxins seem to prevent them from being infected by Gore Magala and Shagaru Magala. Chance of Appearing Tainted Tetsucabra has a 3% chance of appearing instead of the HC Tetsucabra. Aesthetic Differences Purple mucus on bottom jaws, blue eyes, three pairs horns on head, longer tusk, poisonous gas steaming from body, missing a tusk, and bright purple tail. Attacks and Moves Tainted Tetsucabra shares all the same attacks as the normal HC Tetsucabra. Constant Rage: Unlike the HC Tetsucabra, the Tainted Tetsucabra is always in Rage Mode. Tainted Touch: All of the Tainted Tetsucabra's attacks and moves can poison hunters along with other aliments it usually has. This poison is Low Rank Poison. Buffs: Unlike the HC Tetsucabra, it has increased defense and attack. New Weakspots: The Tainted Tetsucabra's weakest points are now its back and underbelly. High Grade Roar: The Tainted Tetsucabra's roar now requires High Grade Earplugs. Further Tainted: Now if any hunters are using any poison weapons against it. It will actually increase the strength of its toxins, making it Toxic Poison. The Tainted Tetsucabra has five new attacks. Herbivore Forklift: The Tainted Tetsucabra will first grab either a Popo, Aptonoth, or Rhenoplos. After picking them up with its mouth, it will begin to drool, covering the herbivore with poison before rushing forward and throwing them at hunters in front of it. Any hunters hit by the herbivore will be poisoned by it. Cave In: The Tainted Tetsucabra will roar into the air, causing huge rocks to fall to the ground around it. After landing, the Tainted Tetsucabra will leap into the air and smash into the ground. When it smashes into the ground, rocks will raise from the ground and will knock the huge rocks towards hunters. Poisonous Regurgitation: After jumping at a hunter, this mighty amphibian will inflate its stomach before regurgitating its prey and spewing a powerful poison out of its belly a hunters. After doing this it will roar into the air. Dirt Throw: The Tainted Tetsucabra swings its head left before using its jaws to throw dirt at the hunters infront of it. This dirt will poison hunters. Jaw Breaker: The Tainted Tetsucabra opens its mouth and lets poison drool out of its mouth before jumping forward grabbing a hunter. It will throw them in the air before swallowing them whole. When they land in its mouth, it will then hop around wildly while their inside its stomach, while the hunter mash buttons to get out of the beast. After a few seconds, it will spit them out before grabbing them with its jaws and crushing them with it. If the pin fails, then it will regurgitate the hunter and taunt for a few seconds. Notes *The Tainted Tetsucabra is based on both the G-Rank Gypceros and the Poison Dart Frog. *Both of these Tetsucabra were made two years before Drilltusk Tetsucabra appeared in MHGen. Category:Monster Creation Category:Amphibian Category:Hard Core Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Fatigue Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus